


Just Coffee

by artful_fanfic



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dragon Age Reverse Big Bang, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artful_fanfic/pseuds/artful_fanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Dragon Age Reverse Big Bang 2015</p><p>After years in the military, college student Cullen Rutherford deals with issues and meets a Professor Dorian Pavus. Awkward flirting ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Coffee

They were so young. It wasn't the first time Cullen had that particular thought running through his head. It likely wouldn't be the last. He knew he wasn't too much older than his fellow students, but even a decade difference in ages made him feel ancient.

While he couldn’t make out the distinct conversations, they were usually about the same things. As a gaggle of girls shuffled by in their leggings and impractically warm boots, he could almost hear them giggle about upcoming parties. Another group was deep in discussion about philosophy. That conversation caught his attention and he tried to follow it as much as he was able.

He didn’t understand the details, not that they really mattered. They were all approaching the discussion from a place of privilege. Just listening to them chatter about taxes, tuition, and governance reminded Cullen just how much older he felt.

It wasn't the years, he reminded himself. It was the life experience.

His fellow students hadn't done tours in the Wastes. They hadn't seen friends and comrades fall. The wind picked up around him, rustling the leaves. For a moment, his mind began to wander and he could almost feel the grit of the sand biting into his skin. It was something he doubted he'd ever forget.

His heart raced, pulse thundering in his ears. Sagging against the brick wall beside him, he drew in ragged breaths as he tried to remind himself that he was back home now. He was safe. Well, safer than he'd been overseas. There were classes to attend and no time for this flashback bullshit.

A voice dragged him out of the past’s lingering shadows. It was calm, cultured, and with an accent he hadn’t expected to hear around here. “Are you all right?” The voice was soothing and for the first time in Maker knows how long, he inhaled steadily.

“Yeah, I’m - yeah, I’m fine.” His own voice sounded tight and forced by comparison. Shit. He was a mess. He rubbed the back of his neck and straightened. The source of the voice came into view.

The other man was striking. That was the first word that came to mind. He had dark hair, a well-manicured mustache, and eyes that saw far too much. An eyebrow arched in response to Cullen’s quick answer. “I highly doubt _that_ , but it’s not my place to pry. I only wanted to see if you were unwell.” His expression softened. “Take care of yourself. I hope the rest of your day goes far more smoothly. I’ve a class to get to.”

“I - uh - yes, thank you. I should get going myself.” Cullen felt like an idiot, standing there and stumbling over his words in front of this handsome man. He’d seen handsome men before and served beside them. It was the situation itself that had him tongue-tied, he reassured himself.

“Good luck,” the other man nodded with a hint of a smile on his lips. Then, he was lost to the crowd of co-eds.

An alarm sounded in Cullen’s pocket. “Shit,” he mumbled and adjusted the hold of his bag. He had mere minutes to hoof it across campus to class. The professor hated tardiness and Cullen would rather avoid his wrath for the day.

**********

The professor was late. It was only a couple of minutes, but it was highly unusual. A cluster of Cullen’s classmates were engrossed in a debate about whether or not it was a “10-minute rule” or a “15-minute rule.” Either way, everyone’s eyes were glued to the clocks. The exodus would begin in just a few minutes.

The door opened as a few of the students were sliding their laptops back into their bags. It was the dark-haired man from earlier: piercings, handsome profile, and all. “I do apologize for my lateness. One of my students _insisted_ on a ‘brief meeting’ about their grades as I was en route. As you may imagine, the meeting ran a little longer than I’d have liked.” He cleared his throat. “I am Professor Pavus. Dorian Pavus. I answer to Professor Pavus or simply Professor. We must know each other a little longer before we’re on a first-name basis.”

“Where’s Dr. Guerrin?” One of the boys in the back, the leader of the “10-minute” crowd, piped up, obviously disgruntled about being stuck with this new teacher instead of out playing frisbee on the quad.

“Ah, _so_ glad you mentioned that. He had to hie himself home for a brief interlude. Something about an illness in the family.” He paused to allow that information to sink in amidst the murmuring students. “In the meantime, I will be in charge of your education.”

 A few of the students groaned with disapproval, but Professor Pavus only smirked. Cullen had to admit that he definitely respected this guy. Learning from him was bound to be entertaining.

 “I know you are all _terribly_ excited by this development, but I’m sorry to inform you that this will only be temporary,” the professor continued without missing a beat. “I have classes of my own to teach and Dr. Guerrin assured me that he would be back in a couple of weeks.”

“What do you teach?” The young woman with the cloud of inky black hair who always sat in the front row spoke up, obvious interest in her voice.

The bottom of Cullen’s stomach dropped when he saw Professor Pavus smile.

It was an actual smile complete with the glint of predictably perfect pearly white teeth. “Why _thank you_ for that question,” he smoothly replied. “I’m actually in a subset of the classics department. While I am certainly more than _qualified_ to teach this era of History, my expertise is a few centuries prior to this.”

He waited a moment and pulled a book out of his briefcase. “If there are no more questions, let’s get started. Dr. Guerrin has a packed syllabus and he’d hate it if I allowed you to fall behind.”

All Cullen could do was stare as Dorian - _Professor Pavus_ , he inwardly corrected himself - began his lecture. It was going to be a long few weeks. If he’d survived the Wastes, he could survive time learning from the handsome professor.

********

 “Curly, I’ve just figured out something. Want to know what it is?” Varric Tethras was comfortably splayed on the plush arm chair and nudging Cullen’s shin with the toe of his boot. They’d known each other for far too many years for comfort.

Cullen let out a sigh and took a long, fortifying drink from his beer bottle. “I’ve told you to stop calling me that,” he grumbled. “What is this thing that you’ve just figured out and apparently have to tell me right now?”

Varric’s teeth flashed in an easy grin. “You suck at parties, _Curly_. That’s what I’ve figured out.”

“What makes you say that? I’m great at parties. I tell jokes. I laugh. I’m the life of the damned party.” Perhaps he was a little heavy on the sarcasm.

It had its desired effect as Varric threw back his head and laughed. “Well, maybe you just suck at this party. I hear rumors that you were something back in the day. This one? Not so much. Is it because of your history with the hostess?”

That was a nerve he didn’t need poked. Mentioning her had Cullen’s gaze sweeping through the crowd. There she was, bright red hair glistening in the light like some sort of damned beacon. She was leaning against her fiancé and laughing at something Sera had said. Evelyn Trevelyan had deserved better than him and found it in the arms of an older man who put her at the center of his world. Thom Ranier was a good man and clearly adored her. It was for the best.

“That’s - that’s not it, Varric,” he insisted as he emptied the beer bottle. “I’m going to get another drink, want something while I’m over there?”

“Nah, Curly, I’m good. You might want to slow down there. I’m not carrying you home.” Varric stared at him for a long moment. “You’re not fooling me any more than you’re fooling yourself. Just remember that.”

Scoffing, Cullen wove his way through the crowd to grab himself another beer from the cooler. Was it his third? Fourth? If he was already losing count, things were probably not going well. He briefly considered Varric’s advice before ignoring it and cracking open the bottle.

“What sort of beer is that? Lager? Pale ale? Is it any good? I fear my palate can be a _trifle_ picky at times.” Dorian - _Professor Pavus_ \- was standing at his side.

Cullen nearly dropped the bottle he was holding, His grip tightened to compensate. “It’s pretty good. Ev and Thom know how to throw a good party.” He stepped aside to allow the professor access to the drinks table.

“Ah, well then. I’d never considered Blackwall to have particularly _good_ taste, but I suppose his impending nuptials may have civilized him somewhat.” Professor Pavus leaned to peer at the bottles before selecting one and smoothly opening it with a flick of his wrists.

“Blackwall? You must have known him before-” Cullen stopped, not wanting to dredge up that business. It wasn’t exactly party talk. Varric was probably right about how he sucked at parties.

The professor nodded. “Yes, I knew him before all of that unpleasantness. I was overseas at the time and he was a part of the security detail. We became friends after a fashion and kept in touch. When I moved here, we reconnected, as it were.”

“How long have you been here, Professor Pavus?” Small talk. He could totally do small talk. That was a skill he hadn’t completely lost. Yet.

“Dorian,” he corrected with a hint of a smile.

“But we don’t know each other well enough to be on a first name basis.”

“Oh, we will. I decided we might as well skip a few steps to first names so as to minimize awkwardness. After all, we aren’t in the classroom right now. Though, if you’d like to call me ‘Professor’ under different circumstances, that is certainly something we can _discuss_ later. At length.” That hint of a smile blossomed into a grin and Cullen found himself momentarily silenced.

“In any event, I suppose I should answer your question,” Dorian kept speaking like he wasn’t being stared at by a silent idiot.  “I’ve only been here a few months. I got a job offer at the University which coincidentally is helping me finally achieve my long-denied doctorate. Fortunately, I have a few friends in town to make the transition easier.”

Cullen cleared his throat, instinctively rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, I, um, hope you like it here. It’s more exciting than where I grew up and definitely less exciting than Kirkwall. I suggest you avoid Kirkwall like the plague.”

As Dorian chuckled, it occurred to him that the man had been flirting with him. Oh Maker. Warmth suffused his cheeks. He blamed the alcohol and thanked the dim light. Maybe Dorian wouldn’t notice.

“I have heard so many stories of Kirkwall. A part of me wants to see if they’re true, but the rest of me has just enough self-preservation to keep myself away from that city.”

Cullen nodded firmly with a chuckle of his own. “It’s probably for the best. ‘You’ll never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy.’ Just ask Varric.”

“Quoting _Star Wars_ at me, Cullen? I knew I’d like you.”

Well, that required a long sip of beer. “Um, thank you. I figured it was just universal enough to work. How did you know my name?”

Dorian gave him another of those bone-melting grins. “I make it my business to know the names of all of my students, temporary or otherwise.” He leaned in then, close enough for Cullen to catch a whiff of his cologne. Whatever it was smelled delicious and expensive. “It certainly helps the memory when the person whose name one is trying to remember is _quite_ handsome and closer to one’s own age, not that I’d ever admit to being a day over twenty-nine.”

Cullen’s grip tightened on his beer bottle and he almost made a sound of protest when Dorian put a step of space between them. How could he respond to that? How could anyone respond to that? “I’m not - I -” The words failed.

Perfectly arched eyebrows lifted then and Dorian took another step back. “My apologies. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.” His smile dimmed a fraction and turned brittle. “In any event, I should pay my respects to the hosts and congratulate them on their engagement. Please excuse me.” With that, he was gone.

Well, shit.

**********

Hours passed and he had long since lost count of the number of beers he’d consumed. Evelyn and Thom offered him their guest room since he was really in no condition to drive home. He gave them his car keys and promised them he could find his own way home. 

“I’ll be back for the car tomorrow.” He knew his words were slurred and he tried to ignore the way Ev’s eyes narrowed at him. “I’m fine. I’ll be fine.” 

“No, you’re not fine and you won’t be fine until you - No. We’re not having this discussion again.” Ev’s voice was exasperated. They’d had too many arguments like this in the past. Thom ran a comforting hand over her back. “You’re an adult,” she sighed. “We’ll see you tomorrow. Just - please take care of yourself, all right?” 

Cullen nodded and shuffled out of their house. The door shut firmly behind him and he heard the lock click into place. Their voices were muffled, but the tone of the conversation was clear. They were worried about him and he couldn’t help but feel guilty. 

“I was wondering if you’d still be upright by the time the party officially ended.” There was a hint of laughter in Dorian’s voice. Of course Dorian was bearing witness to this particular low point. It was the perfect end to the night. “Varric and I even had a bet going. Stand right there while I take a picture for proof.” 

For the picture, Cullen raised a hand and extended his middle finger. They could have their proof, but he was going to express his disapproval by flipping them the bird. “Is that good enough?” He growled as the camera flash made him wince. 

“ _Perfect_ ,” Dorian slid the camera back into his pocket. “Now, come with me. I parked just around the corner. You can crash at my place tonight. It’s not far and I am not taking ‘no’ for an answer.” 

Cullen stared for a moment. This was just beyond weird, but he didn’t have it in him to protest. Not tonight. He nodded mutely and shuffled along after the professor. “Thank you,” he finally managed while Dorian opened the car door for him. 

He felt the hand at the small of his back, guiding him into the car. The brief touch had his breath catching in his throat. It was like having a small pebble tossed into a pond and he felt the ripple effect all the way to his fingertips and toes. 

His brain was poetic when he was plastered. 

“You’re welcome,” Dorian replied as he settled into the driver’s seat. “Here, let me help get you buckled in. You seem to be all thumbs right now.” 

Their fingers brushed and it was all Cullen could do to keep from groaning. Maker, this was embarrassing. It was like he was a raw recruit all over again with that insane crush on Solona Amell. The slightest touch was making his heart race. 

“Thanks,” Cullen mumbled, hoping his voice didn’t sound as strangled as he thought. “I’m not usually - you know. This is not me.” 

“I know. Your friends told me.” 

Dorian turned the key in the ignition and the car roared to life. It was a pretty pricey piece of machinery for a professor. He’d have to ask about that later.

“You can be my friend too. If you want.” Cullen closed his eyes, his head lolling back against the headrest. “I’d like that.” 

“So would I.” Dorian wrapped his fingers around one of his hands, giving the scarred limb a gentle squeeze before letting it go. This time, there was no stopping the sound of protest when the contact was lost.

 *********

 Bacon. Cullen smelled bacon. He rolled over in the bed, a bed he quickly discovered wasn’t his own. The mattress was too soft and the sheets were too nice. He’d be willing to bet that the thread count was over a thousand. Whoever this bed belonged to was obviously not someone who shopped for discounts. 

Then, the night came back to him. The party, Varric, the awkward flirting, and the disappointment in Evelyn’s eyes. Dorian. He sat up a little too quickly, his vision swimming for a moment at the pain in his head. His host had to have heard him groan because he heard his voice seconds later. 

“There’s a big glass of water and some aspirin on the nightstand. Help yourself.” Dorian sounded too damn chipper for - he looked at the clock on the nightstand. Shit. It was nearly Noon. 

He shoved at the sheets and swung his legs over the side of his bed. Surprised, he stared down at his bare legs. It was then that he realized he was wearing nothing but his underwear, a fact that gave him an uncomfortable mixture of relief and disappointment. 

His feet met the hardwood floor and he pushed himself up from the bed. The first few steps were a little unsteady, but he managed to grab the aspirin and water without incident. With the pills swallowed and the water gulped, he looked around for his clothes. 

They weren’t anywhere to be found. 

Blushing, he shuffled out of the bedroom and hoped the blush would fade by the time he found Dorian. 

“Ah, there you are. I wondered how far the blush would extend. I’m sorry I let my curiosity get the better of me. I may have _accidentally_ delayed washing your clothing just for this moment.” Dorian looked perfectly polished. Not a hair was out of place and his mustache was nicely curled. This was a man who cared about his appearance. 

Cullen could only imagine what he must look like in comparison. All he knew was that he felt the heat from his blush spread. “So, where are my clothes now?” 

Dorian chuckled. “They should be out of the dryer in just a moment. Have a seat at the table. I’ve made some bacon, eggs, and dry toast. I have it on the best authority that it’s _excellent_ hangover food.” 

He settled down at the table. Remembering his manners, Cullen took one of the fine linen napkins and spread it over his lap. “Thank you. Um. About last night - did I? Did we? I’m sorry. Everything’s a little fuzzy right now. 

After another light laugh, he shook his head. “No, you were the _perfect_ gentleman last night. Well, aside from the moment when you managed to vomit all over yourself. You were courteous enough to do that somewhere that was easy to clean. That’s why I washed your clothes.” His expression sobered. “You were in no condition to do anything and I try to steer clear of straight men. Or men who are convinced they’re straight. It only leads to heartache.” 

Cullen stared at the plate Dorian set in front of him. Deciding to risk it, he picked up a piece of bacon and bit into it. It was far better than it had any right to be. That seemed to be a trend with all things Dorian-related. “I’m sorry about the vomit. I’m sure that was not the bodily fluid you’d wanted to clean up last night.” His host snorted and Cullen continued, his voice quiet. “And you’re wrong.” 

“Am I? About what?” From the corner of his eye, Cullen could see his companion lifting one of those perfectly arched eyebrows. 

Finishing the piece of too-delicious bacon, he lifted his eyes to Dorian’s. “I’m not straight. Haven’t been for a while. It took some time to sort it all out, but I’m - well, I’m bi. So, you were wrong. Not straight at all.” 

Perhaps it was a trick of the light, but Cullen could have sworn that there was a glimmer of hope in Dorian’s eyes then. “I never thought this day would come. I’m hardly, _if ever_ , wrong. Thank you for this rare opportunity.” 

His fingers curled around Dorian’s, mimicking the squeeze his blurry memory recalled from the night before. “No, thank you for this rare opportunity.” 

Before he realized what was happening, they were leaning toward each other. His eyes drifted shut and he waited for their lips to meet. He wondered what that mustache would feel like while they kissed and hoped Dorian would forgive his stubble. 

The buzz from the nearby dryer startled him and he stiffened, his eyes snapping open. Dorian’s hand slid out from under his. “Oh, right. The dryer. Excuse me while I get your clothes.” 

The moment was lost.

**********

They ate amidst companionable conversation. The more time he spent in Dorian’s company, the more he felt at ease with him. After brunch Cullen insisted they set up a time to meet up for coffee later. 

“It’s a date,” his voice was firm as his thumbs raced over his phone’s keyboard, committing the time and location to his calendar’s memory. 

“A date? Well, if that’s what you want to call it. We could simply call it coffee between colleagues.” Dorian slid his own phone back into his pocket. 

“Is there something wrong with it being a date? I thought we were - there was flirting going on, right? I mean, I know I’m kind of oblivious. Varric says it makes me adorable.” He paused. “Don’t tell him I told you that. I’ll never hear the end of it.” 

Laughing, Dorian shook his head. “No, you are _absolutely_ right. There was flirting. We can continue flirting since you apparently enjoyed it.” 

“I did. I’m just out of practice. So, you can help me polish my skills.” 

“Among other things.” 

“See? We are flirting!” Cullen grinned and pointed at Dorian. “So, yes, we are going to have a date. We are going to have coffee and I -” His phone was vibrating. He tugged it out of his pocket and sighed when he saw who was calling him. “I am going to answer this call from Evelyn. I think she’s a combination of pissed and concerned. That’s never good.” 

Dorian nodded. “Of course. Do what you must. Are you sure you don’t want a ride back to your car? I’m at loose ends.” 

“No, thanks. I could use the walk. Um. Thank you for last night and brunch and, well, everything. I’ll see you for coffee. And polishing.” On impulse, he brushed his lips over Dorian’s before fleeing out of the door to answer the phone. 

Midway down the front walk and in the midst of apologies to Evelyn, Cullen glanced over his shoulder. Dorian was just standing there and watching him, his fingers brushing over his lips. He’d stunned the man to silence. Knowing that made the uncomfortable conversation worth it. 

********** 

“So, you’re meeting him for coffee?” Evelyn was leaning against the driver’s door, preventing him from going anywhere. It was a standard move on her part. Thom was sitting on the front steps, her silent back-up. 

“Yes, Dorian and I are going to go out to coffee. On a date. I am going to try that dating people thing. It seems to work for some people. I mean, it clearly worked for you two.” He gestured between the two of them. 

She crossed her arms over her breasts and stared up at him for a moment, her expression expectant. “Uh-huh. A date. Are you sure you’re ready for that? I mean, you were kind of a mess last night.” 

He frowned. “Are you concerned or jealous? I thought you two were happy.” As soon as he said that, he regretted it. Before she could respond, he held up his hand. “Sorry. Old bitter habit there. Look, I’m really glad you two found each other. I’m happy that you two have worked through your issues and become a better couple for it. Yeah, there are moments when I wish you and I could have worked out, but we’re better off as we are. I want to find someone who looks at me like he looks at you. Maybe that someone will be Dorian. Maybe it’ll be someone else. I won’t know unless I get out there.” 

“After that, we might let you make a speech at the wedding after all.” Thom’s voice only mere feet behind nearly had Cullen jumping out of his skin. 

“Don’t scare me like that. Not just the speech, the suddenly being right there. When did you sneak up behind me?” 

“When Ev looked like she was going to wring your neck. Someone had to catch the body.” His deep voice was dry and the words matter-of-fact, but Cullen could see the amusement in the older man’s blue-grey eyes. 

“Fair enough. I appreciate your foresight. I knew I liked you for a reason.” Those words echoed Dorian’s from the night before and he couldn’t help the way his lips started to curl at the corners, the smile tugging at the scar that marred his lips. 

Evelyn snorted. “Okay, enough macho posturing. I’m just looking out for you, Cullen. I know it hasn’t been easy and that you have been trying. No matter what, I’ll always be your friend. You can come to me for advice on anything, even blowjob techniques.” 

“Evelyn!” Cullen and Thom exclaimed in unison. 

“What? You both know I’m amazing. I’m just helping out a friend. If you can’t tell your ex the best ways to give his potential partners a blowjob, what has the world come to?” She threw her hands up in the air in mock exasperation. 

Cullen wished the ground would open up and swallow him. Swallow. Damn it. He choked back a laugh. “Fair enough. I think I’ll be okay, but I’ll keep your offer in mind. Can I go now?” 

“Oh, right. Yes, I guess you can go now. I think I know what I’m going to be doing all afternoon.” She pushed up from her lean against the car and stepped around him. Wrapping an arm around Thom’s waist, she gave her fiancé an adoring smile. 

“If it takes all afternoon, he’s either old enough for medical assistance or his stamina is legendary.” Before she could hit him, Cullen opened the car door and hopped inside. He waved at him through the window. 

Evelyn was giving him the finger as Thom simply laughed. They were good for each other. Perfect, even. Someday, he’d find something like that. Maybe someday would arrive sooner than he thought. A man could always hope. 

*******

“I don’t understand why you put so much shite in your hair. I mean, what if you’re between someone’s legs and they want to just grab your hair? It’s all gooey and gross. No one wants that kind of sticky on their fingers and that’s coming from someone who likes her fingers sticky. If you know what I mean.” Sera was delivering her commentary from atop his dresser, skinny legs swinging with her heels beating a rhythmic tattoo against the scarred wood. 

Cullen stared at her reflection in the mirror. “I don’t think - it’s just coffee. I don’t think that we’re going to just go tug our pants off and go at it, you know? We haven’t even properly kissed and now you’re making me rethink my hair. If I don’t put ‘so much shite’ in my hair, it’s just this boyishly curly mass.” His eyes narrowed. “Why am I talking to you about my hair?” 

“Because you’re freaked as fuck about this date and I’m here to help. Go wash your gooey hair so you can get it gooey later.” Her nose wrinkled. “Man goo. So gross, innit?” 

“You’re not helping,” he grumbled, but found himself heading into the bathroom anyway. Maybe he could try a little something different today. She did have a point. If it went from coffee to something else - 

“Why is he still in the bathroom? Doesn’t he have to be there in, like, half an hour?” 

“Evie! I told him to get his hair all clean so’s his date can grab it later. If things happen.” 

Cullen could almost hear the eyebrow waggling as he turned the water on in the tub. “How did you get in here, Evelyn?” He raised his voice to be heard over the shower. 

“I still have a key, remember? You never took it back and didn’t change the locks. Is it time for my advice yet?” 

“Advice?” Of course Sera would ask.

“I offered to tell him how to give the best blow-” 

“I don’t want to hear about man bits. LALALALALA.” 

Five minutes later, Cullen had his pants back on and a towel draped over his shoulders. “My hair’s clean. Is it safe to come out?” 

“Yeah, Sera’s just under the bed with one of your pillows over her head.” 

“Ah, that explains the muffled off-key singing.” He opened the door to the bedroom and saw Sera’s feet peeking out from under his bed. 

Evelyn was snickering. “I told her I’d kick her feet when it was safe to come out. Your hair looks nice like that, by the way. You’re probably going to finger comb it into position later. Need help picking out a shirt?” 

“No, I’ve got that. You might as well give me your advice before she sings herself hoarse.” He paused in reaching for his shirt. “You do realize that we’re just going out for coffee, nothing more, right?” 

“But coffee can lead to so much more and you want to be prepared.” She nodded sagely. “I know you have the equipment, but it’s one thing being on the receiving end and yet another to be on the giving.” 

“You are going to be the death of me.” 

“I know.” She sounded so pleased with herself. It made it impossible to be irritated with her. “So, when you get down there, I like to start with some general licking. You know, mapping out the lay of the land with the tip of my tongue. It’s bad form to just go straight for the sucking. Building anticipation is key.”

Cullen groaned as he buttoned his shirt. This was going to be the longest, most awkward fifteen minutes in his life. 

***********

He was late. Of course, it was only two minutes late, but Cullen hated any assault to his general punctuality. Evelyn had been incredibly thorough with her advice and Sera had to give him a bruisingly tight hug before telling him to go off and have fun. 

She had even chosen to slide a cookie into his pocket, urging him not to eat it just yet. “It’s for luck,” she insisted. Who was he to argue with the lucky cookie? 

Dorian was outside of the coffee shop in the middle of an animated discussion with the largest man Cullen had ever seen. Whatever the topic was, Dorian seemed focused on the huge guy. His steps slowed and he soon drew near enough to catch what they were saying. 

“It’s good to see you, kadan,” the giant rumbled. “You’re looking as great as ever.” 

The compliment had Dorian blushing. “Well, thank you. I decided to put in an effort today. I’m meeting someone for coffee.” 

The big man grinned. “If you put in that kind of effort, he must be some guy. Lucky him.” 

Dorian smiled and that’s when he noticed Cullen. His eyes were on him when he replied. “Yes, I do believe that he is some guy.” 

“Is that him? Hey, there.” Cullen found a hand extended his way. “I’m Iron Bull. Bull to my friends. The Bull to my lovers.” Dorian swatted his arm, eliciting a deep chuckle. “I used to run with this guy here.” 

He took the offered hand and gave it a firm shake. “I’m Cullen. I met Dorian at the University.” It sounded so banal now that he said it aloud. 

“You’ve got a solid handshake. I like that. You can tell a lot about a guy from his handshake. But, anyway, I’ve got to get this coffee to Krem before it gets cold. You two have fun. I’ll see you around. Bye, Dorian. Nice meeting you, Cullen.” He waved and sauntered off. 

“You’re late, you know.” Dorian said after Bull walked around the corner. 

Sighing, Cullen nodded. “I know. I’ll tell you all about it, but let me buy you some coffee first.” 

“Ooh, it sounds like a story. I _love_ stories. I hope it’s a good one.” 

Cullen held the door open for him and definitely found himself enjoying the view when Dorian walked past him and into shop. The man knew how to wear a pants. That was for damn sure. He shook his head to rid himself of the momentary distraction and escorted his date up to the counter. 

A short while later, they were settled into a table by the window. Dorian took a cautious sip from his coffee before placing the mug back on its saucer. “So, you were about to tell me what kept you from meeting me in a _timely_ manner.” 

Chuckling, Cullen raised his hands defensively. “I promise that I am more punctual than this, but Sera insisted that I wash ‘the shite’ out of my hair and then Evelyn stopped by.” 

“Your apartment was _crawling_ with women, one of whom happened to be your ex, and that’s what kept you from our date?” His eyebrows rose. “I knew something was different about your hair, by the way. It looks good.” 

“Um. Thank you. It wasn’t like that. Sera’s an old friend. We met when I decided to go to this gay bar. I didn’t know it was Ladies’ Night. That’s another story altogether.” 

“One I _dearly_ wish to hear later. Do go on.” 

Cullen took a careful sip from his coffee, blaming the heat in his face on the steam. “Anyway, Sera was talking to me about my hair and Evelyn,” he cleared his throat, “wanted to give me advice on how to give a blowjob.” 

Dorian stared at him and he found himself slumping just a little in his seat. Then, his date started laughing. “Really? Does she think you don’t know what to do?” 

“She just wanted to make sure I had the appropriate technique in mind should things get to that point.” He cast a furtive look around the coffee shop. “People are starting to stare, you know. I’m not sure I could take explaining this to everyone without dying of embarrassment.” 

“Of course they’re staring. I’m _incredibly_ handsome. People always stare. I’ll try to keep my laughter to a bare minimum.” He smirked, tracing a tattooed finger around the rim of his mug. “While we’re on the subject of your ex, there is a question I’ve been meaning to ask.” 

Cullen nodded. “Go ahead. I’ll tell you whatever you want to know.”

“The night of the party, you got completely plastered. Is it because you still harbor deep feelings for Evelyn? If that’s the case, I - well, I would rather not get involved with someone who is _pining_ for someone else. I have very clear rules about that sort of thing.” 

“How do I even begin? Ev and I - well, we were good until we really weren’t. We got together shortly after I came here. I hadn’t even really unpacked physically and mentally from being in the Army. She’s the reason I finally started getting therapy.” He stared down at his own coffee. “I love Evelyn. She’s always going to be dear to me, but I’m not in love with her, you know? She needed something I couldn’t give and I wasn’t ready for that kind of relationship. We broke up. We’re friends and she asked me to be one of her brides-guys? I’m not really sure what the term is. But we’re good. Thom’s perfect for her.” 

“Then why did you spend the evening so _determined_ to get drunk?” Dorian’s voice was soft. 

“Because I envy them. I want what they have and I - well, I didn’t think it was something I could get.” Finally, he looked up at his companion. Dorian gave him a gentle smile and his free hand was halfway across the table. 

Cullen covered Dorian’s hand with his own. In all of his life, he had never seen anything as beautiful as the grin he received for that simple gesture. “I noticed that you used the past tense then. Any particular reason?” 

“Yes. You showed up. Now, I’m beginning to think that anything’s possible.” 

“Good, then we’re on the same page.” Dorian tugged at his hand. “Come over to this side of the table and kiss me. _Properly_ , this time.” 

Grinning, Cullen was only too happy to oblige him.

 


End file.
